Um jogo inocente?
by Rosie Nabokov
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O que um simples jogo de verdade ou consequência e uma garrafa de uísque de fogo podem fazer? NC17. Completamente AU, ninguém morreu.
1. Capítulo 1

**_N/T: _**_Olá, pessoas. No fim de 2010 eu decidi que dedicaria esse ano para traduções, então...  
__Esse é um dos meus _smuts _favoritos, escrito pela **Lepusia** (procurem o profile dela em minha página). Eu garanto que é uma delícia! ;)_

_P.S: Se notarem qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem. Ando muito distraída ultimamente!_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Entrando no jogo**

* * *

Hermione entrou na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld onde encontrou cinco homens jogando cartas. Todos a olharam e sorriram antes de continuarem seu jogo.

Ela tomou um minuto para observá-los. Fred e George estavam sentados lado a lado, cochichando um para o outro, provavelmente armando contra os outros três jogadores.

Harry estava concentrado em suas cartas. Ela notou que ele estava usando uma camiseta azul marinho, combinada com seus jeans lavados prediletos.

Remus estava vestindo uma camiseta branca que se apertava em seu tórax largo e musculoso, cicatrizes traçando seus braços eram visíveis e um jeans que era um pouco largo nos quadris. Seu cabelo loiro escuro caia em seus olhos âmbares e sua testa estava franzida em concentração. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela sempre o achara muito bonito.

Depois seus olhos se fixaram em Sirius. Cabelo longo, escuro e cacheado que caía levemente sobre seus ombros, olhos azuis acinzentados que brilhavam com malícia enquanto ele olhava suas cartas. Ele vestia uma camiseta preta que se apertava em seu tórax musculoso, igualmente a de Remus. Seus jeans pretos se aderiam a seu corpo perfeitamente. Ela mordeu seu lábio de novo. Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão sexy?

Ela foi até o fundo da cozinha depois de alguns minutos e pegou um copo de água. Sirius olhou pra ela e blasonou:

"Seja mulher e beba algo mais forte, Hermione!"

Ela bufou com o comentário. "Nem todo mundo quer ser um bêbado como você, Black!"

"Não precisa se precipitar, amor!" Ele respondeu numa voz rouca e sugestiva que fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

"Quer jogar, 'Mione?" Remus ofereceu gentilmente, sorrindo suavemente para ela.

"Não, obrigada. Não é meu tipo de jogo." Ela retornou o sorriso e colocou seu copo na bancada. Ela começou a andar em direção a saída da cozinha quando escutou uma cadeira se mover. Quando estava quase passando a porta, um braço foi colocado em frente a ela, impedindo sua saída.

"Que tipo de jogo você gosta, Granger?" Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Seu hálito quente mandou arrepios a sua espinha e ela se sentiu perdida por um momento. Qualquer pensamento coerente havia abandonado sua mente.

"Dá pra parar, Sirius?" Harry disse baixinho, percebendo o atordoamento de sua amiga.

Sirius riu, mas continuou a se focar em Hermione. "Então?" Ele perguntou com seu conhecido tom de voz barítono.

Reganhando sua compostura, ela olhou feio pra ele e respondeu: "Eu prefiro Verdade ou Desafio! É mais humilhante do que cartas!"

Ela tentou escapar por baixo de seu braço pra sair da cozinha, mas o braço de Sirius a prendeu pela cintura, impedindo-a. Ele a virou de frente, e ela estava agora o encarando; suas faces a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Eu acho que gostaria de jogar esse jogo." Ele disse sorrindo para ela.

A face de Hermione corou e ela ouviu uma risada familiar vinda de Remus. Todo mundo sabia como Sirius podia ter um efeito em mulheres e vendo Hermione desesperada era, no mínimo, interessante.

"Tá bom!" Ela olhou feio para Remus e depois para Sirius. "Vamos jogar!".

"Isso ai, garota!" Sirius sorriu satisfeito.

Hermione se sentou e os Gêmeos sorriram para ela. Ela queria fuzilá-los com o olhar, mas não pudera evitar um sorrisinho. Harry guardou as cartas e, depois, colocou suas mãos sobre a mesa, esperando por instruções. Ele conhecia seu pardinho bem demais. Sabia que algum tipo de regra seria estabelecida para deixar o jogo mais interessante.

"Então quem quer começar?" Hermione se apressou na esperança de que o jogo acabasse rapidamente.

"Tsc, tsc!" Sirius balançou sua cabeça e Hermione soube que tinha se metido no jogo errado. "Nós precisamos estabelecer algumas regras!"

"Que?" Seus olhos esbugalharam. Regras? Sirius nunca fora do tipo que seguia regras.

"É claro… Nós não queremos que ninguém trapaceie." Ele pausou, conseguindo a atenção de todos. "As regras são simples: quando você mentir, você deve tomar um gole dessa garrafa de uísque de fogo, quando você não completar um desafio, você tem que tomar dois goles da garrafa." Ele pausou e Hermione resmungou chateada. Ele riu.

"Alguns de nós mente bem…" Remus declarou, olhando para Sirius.

"A garrafa está encantada. Se alguém mentir, ela brilha." Sirius explicou.

'Aham, sei!"Hermione murmurou pouco convencida.

"Você está duvidando de minha habilidade em feitiços, Hermione? Assim você me magoa..." Ele disse com uma carinha triste de cãozinho abandonado. "Vamos testar então. Pergunte-me alguma coisa."

"Você está mentindo sobre a garrafa que brilha?" Ela perguntou de forma suspeita.

"Sim." Ele respondeu contente e a garrafa brilhou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Eu te disse!"

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos. "Então, estamos todos claros com as regras?" Sirius perguntou ignorando seu olhar.

Todos concordaram, incluindo Hermione. Ele sorriu e disse: "Bem, já que a Senhorita Granger é a única dama no local, acho que deveríamos a permitir que comece."

"Muito atencioso de sua parte." Ela pausou esperando para ver se todos concordavam. Como ninguém se opôs, ela virou seu foco para Harry. Ele seria uma presa segura. "Verdade ou Desafio, Harry?"

"Verdade." Ele respondeu confiante. Ela sorriu, pois já sabia que ele diria isso.

"Você já beijou um menino alguma vez?" Ela perguntou e riu da cara de espanto de seu melhor amigo.

Ele corou, mas murmurou: "Sim."

Os Gêmeos caíram na gargalhada e Remus se juntou a eles. Sirius olhou para seu afilhado chocado, mas depois começou a rir também. Harry estava corando furiosamente.

"O que? Não é engraçado…" Ele disse cabisbaixo.

"Ó, Harry! Não se chateie." Fred começou.

"Todos nós sabíamos que você não era hétero." George completou sorrindo.

Harry olhou-os atônito quando ambos piscaram para ele.

"Sua vez, Harry." Remus disse, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Um… certo." Ele pausou e olhou para Fred. "Verdade ou Desafio, Fred?"

"Desafio é lógico."

Harry pensou por um minuto e depois sorriu satisfeito. "Beije o George!"

Sem hesitar, Fred se virou para seu irmão gêmeo e beijou-o nos lábios. O beijo deles era fervoroso. E qualquer um poderia dizer que esse não era o primeiro beijo deles. Hermione estava corando levemente. A mancha cor-de-rosa em suas bochechas causou o riso de Remus e Sirius.

"Minha vez agora…" Fred voltou sua atenção a Remus. "Verdade ou Desafio, Remus?"

"Verdade." Ele respondeu sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Covarde!" Sirius murmurou.

"É só o começo, Almofadinhas!" Remus rebateu com raiva.

"Bem…" Fred tentou ganhar a atenção novamente. "Você está apaixonado atualmente?" Fred não era muito bom com perguntas, mas ele tinha um monte de idéias para desafios.

"Sim." Remus respondeu verdadeiramente. Seus olhos brilhando ao responder a simples pergunta. "Sirius, meu caro amigo, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio!" Ele respondeu radiante de que era finalmente sua vez.

"Eu quero que tire sua camiseta." Remus disse num tom sedutor que Hermione não sabia que ele tinha.

Sirius sorriu para ela e tirou sua camiseta lentamente. Hermione observou seu peito musculoso coberto de tatuagens. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando lutar contra o impulso de avançar no corpo dele lá mesmo. Remus observou Hermione e riu balançando sua cabeça negativamente. Sirius, contudo, estava adorando o brilho de desejo por ele nos olhos dela. Seu ego e sua arrogância estavam fervendo de felicidade.

"Hermione…" Ele sussurrou numa voz rouca. Seus olhos atordoados o fitaram e ela corou ao perceber que ele a havia pegado olhando para ele. "Verdade ou Desafio?"

Hermione não sabia o que responder. Não importava o que dissesse, ela acabaria tomando um gole daquela garrafa de uísque de fogo idiota.

"Desafio." Ela respondeu eventualmente.

Ele sorriu surpreso. Ele estava esperando que ela escolhesse verdade. Mas ele sabia o desafio perfeito. "Eu te desafio a tirar a camisa de Remus e depois mordiscar sua orelha."

Remus olhou para ele espantado, mas também grato. Hermione, todavia, estava imóvel em sua cadeira. Ela olhou para garrafa e depois para Remus e depois para garrafa de novo e depois para Remus. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e se levantou. Ela ficou atrás de Remus e começou a tirar sua camiseta gentilmente. Suas pequenas mãos roçando em sua pele quente, causando arrepios nele. Quando terminou de retirar sua camiseta, ela observou seu peito nu e as cicatrizes que o cobriam. Ela teve vontade de lamber cada uma delas, mas tentou se concentrar no desafio. Inclinou-se até a orelha dele e soltou o ar. Seu hálito quente estava no pescoço dele e ele podia sentir seu membro começando a enrijecer.

"Desculpe-me por morder sua orelha." Ela disse num sussurro que só ele poderia ouvir e mordeu seu lóbulo. Ele deixou um leve gemido escapar por seus lábios, o que fez todos os outros da sala rirem e Hermione corar.

"Aluado, seu cachorro!" Sirius disse rindo.

"Não, acho que esse seria você!" Remus olhou torto para seu melhor amigo.

"Sua vez, Hermione." Sirius disse ignorando seu amigo.

"Certo…" Hermione sentou-se novamente. "George, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio."

Hermione pensou por um segundo e depois disse: "Beije o Harry."

Harry olhou para sua melhor amiga, surpreso por seu desafio. Ele virou sua face pálida para o Gêmeo que estava sorrindo com seus dentes perfeitos. Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Harry. Ele segurou o queixo de Harry e o beijou de forma exigente. Hermione os observou e pensou que vendo os Gêmeos se beijarem foi excitante, mas ver George e Harry era mais ainda. Harry ainda estava com seus olhos fechados e disse "Uau!" quando George terminou.

"É, ele tem esse efeito mesmo." Disse Fred rindo.

"Harry, verdade ou desafio?" George perguntou.

"Verdade."

"O Draco é bom de cama?"

Harry agora estava se sentindo completamente humilhado. "Não." Ele disse, mas a garrafa de uísque começou a brilhar.

"Mentiroso!" Fred disse apontando um dedo pra ele como se fosse um menininho de dois anos. "Beba!"

Harry corou, mas pegou a garrafa de uísque e tomou um grande gole. Ele colocou a garrafa na mesa de novo e se virou para seu padrinho.

"Verdade ou Desafio, Sirius?"

Sirius ponderou por um Segundo e depois respondeu. "Verdade."

"Você já comeu o Remus?" As palavras que saíram da boca de seu afilhado o surpreenderam, mas mesmo assim a pergunta era esperada.

"Claro que já! E são sempre as melhores fodas!" Sirius disse sorrindo para um Remus corado. Hermione estava tentando imaginar os dois homens juntos e ficou excitada com o pensamento. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando se livrar dos pensamentos maliciosos que estava tendo.

"Está tudo bem, 'Mione?" Remus perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Ela simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça. "Bom, minha vez." Sirius disse voltando a atenção a ele. "Fred, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio!"

"Tire suas calças." Ele sorriu.

Fred tirou e Hermione estava se sentindo cada vez mais no fogo. Por que ela tinha que ser a única garota na casa? Fred sentou-se novamente, agora apenas com sua camiseta verde e boxers. Ele se voltou para Hermione e perguntou:

"Hermione, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio!" Ela respondeu sem pensar, mas se arrependeu no minuto seguinte.

"Parece que o Remus gostou do que você fez mais cedo..." Ele parou rindo loucamente. "Eu te desafio a beijá-lo na boca."

Remus estava chocado. Ele olhou para Hermione, que também estava em estado de choque. "Hermione, você não tem que fazer isso. Você pode tomar dois goles do uísque."

Hermione respirou fundo. Ela preferia beijar Remus a ficar bêbada. Não tinha certeza do que faria se estivesse bêbada. Ela se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até Remus. Ele a olhou espantado, mas no fundo ele estava pulando de alegria.

"Hermione…" Ele sussurrou.

"Shh…" Ela sussurrou na orelha dele depois aproximou mais de seu rosto. "Desculpe se eu beijar mal!" Ela disse sem graça. Ele balançou a cabeça. Ela pressionou seus lábios nos dele. Eles eram finos, mas macios. Ele respondeu a seu beijo e antes que ela soubesse, perdeu sua linha de pensamento. Seus lábios se abriram levemente e Remus tomou isso como um convite para aprofundar o beijo, o que ele fez. Ele passou sua língua por seus lábios e provou cada canto de sua boca. Ambos gemeram no beijo e uma risada canina os trouxe de volta a realidade.

"Bem, ela deve beijar bem se o beijo durou tanto tempo." Sirius disse rindo, embora ele estivesse com um pouco de inveja.

"Cala essa boca, Almofadinhas!" Remus respondeu corando.

"É sua vez, Hermione!"

"Harry… verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade!"

"Você quer dormir com alguém daqui?"

"Sim," ele respondeu rapidamente e sem perder tempo, Harry continuou: "Sirius, verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade…"

"Você quer comer a Hermione?"

Hermione olhou para seu melhor amigo, chocada com a sua pergunta. Mas, ela já deveria estar esperando por isso. Sirius a observou por um minuto e depois respondeu: "O tempo todo!"

Hermione olhou para ele corada e de olhos arregalados. Sirius continuou sem esperar: "Remus, verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade!"

"Você quer comer a Hermione?" Sirius fez a mesma pergunta de seu afilhado, pensando que fazê-la ainda mais desconfortável seria ótimo.

"Sim…" Remus respondeu sem ar.

Hermione desviou seus olhos de Sirius para Remus. Ela levantou-se rapidamente de sua cadeira, tão rápido que acabou por derrubá-la ao chão. Remus fez uma careta ao som da cadeira caindo. Ela estava prestes a sair da cozinha quando sentiu dois braços a segurarem pela cintura.

"Nós ainda não terminamos o jogo, amor!" Sirius disse roucamente.

* * *

_Comentem!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_N/T: _**_Depois que vi os comentários de vocês não consegui me conter, tive que postar! Acabei de traduzir esse capítulo e ele provavelmente está cheio de erros, mas amanhã corrijo qualquer coisa, ok? _

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Verdade ou Desafio?**

* * *

Hermione desviou seus olhos de Sirius para Remus. Ela levantou-se rapidamente de sua cadeira, tão rápido que acabou por derrubá-la ao chão. Remus fez uma careta ao som da cadeira caindo. Ela estava prestes a sair da cozinha quando sentiu dois braços a segurarem pela cintura.

"Nós ainda não terminamos o jogo, amor!" Sirius disse roucamente

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar tão raivoso, que ele acreditou que poderia tê-lo matado.

"Me larga!" ela disse entre os dentes.

Em vez de seguir as suas instruções, ele riu e abaixou sua cabeça para depositar beijos em sua clavícula. O toque repentino de seus lábios em sua pele a deixou sem ar.

"Por favor!" ela pediu ofegante.

Ele riu, mas a ignorou e continuou a beijá-la. Dessa vez ele se atreveu mais, depositando beijos em toda extensão de sua mandíbula. Os joelhos de Hermione fraquejaram, e se Sirius não estivesse a segurando, ela teria caído no chão.

"Você vai ficar agora?" Ele disse num tom rouco e sedutor que causou arrepios no corpo dela.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, tonta pelo que havia feito a ela. Ele, de alguma forma, conseguiu trapacear. Sirius riu em sua orelha e a soltou. Ele levantou a cadeira do chão e, como um cavalheiro, ofereceu a cadeira para ela se sentar. Quando ela conseguiu se recompor, olhou para os quatro homens que a devoravam com o olhar como se fosse uma presa. A cena que aconteceu entre Sirius e ela parecia ter nublado a mente deles momentaneamente.

Sirius pigarreou, o que os trouxe de volta a realidade. Os Gêmeos sorriam loucamente para uma Hermione corada, enquanto Harry possuía um tom levemente rosado nas bochechas por pensar o que estava pensando sobre sua melhor amiga.

O pior era Remus. Seus olhos estavam enterrados nos de Hermione – o que a fez olhar para qualquer outro lugar. Mas seus olhos queimavam sua pele. Ela podia sentir o seu olhar demorado, o que causou uma onda de calafrios no corpo dela. Hermione sentiu seu estomago contorcer-se e se sentiu tonta. Professor Lupin nunca a olhara daquela forma antes e, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela gostou. Eventualmente, Remus balançou sua cabeça e voltou seu foco para o jogo.

"Já que eu magoei os sentimentos de Hermione, eu acho que ela merece o direito de escolher sua próxima vítima" Sirius sugeriu.

Todos balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

"Muito bem… Sirius, verdade ou desafio?" Ela estava torcendo para que escolhesse desafio. Ela queria vingança.

"Desafio!" Ela respondeu arrogantemente.

"Obrigada!" Ela respondeu sorrindo, obviamente contente.

"Por nada!"

"Você tem que pintar seu cabelo de rosa –"

"Sem problema" ele a cortou.

"Eu não terminei!" ela disse um pouco irritada. "E deixá-lo desse jeito por uma semana inteira!" ela terminou.

Ele a olhou assombrado. Ele não se importaria em deixar seu cabelo cor-de-rosa pelo resto da noite, mas deixá-lo assim durante uma semana inteira não seria nada agradável para seu ego masculino. Ela sorriu inocentemente. Ele suspirou e pegou a garrafa de uísque. Ele tomou dois grandes goles da garrafa, sentindo sua garganta queimar ligeiramente.

"Hum… Harry, Verdade ou Desafio?" Sirius perguntou após limpar sua garganta.

"Verdade." Harry respondeu inconscientemente.

"Você está apaixonado pela Hermione?" Ele perguntou um pouco ansioso pela resposta. Ele sabia que seu afilhado era gay, o que ele tinha certeza, mas ele não pudera deixar de notar a maneira que ele olhara Hermione mais cedo. Ele sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes.

"Não!" ele gritou quase repugnado pela pergunta.

A garrafa permaneceu em seu tom. Ela não brilhou. De qualquer forma, Hermione sentiu uma pontadinha de tristeza. Ela também não estava apaixonada por Harry, mas a maneira que ele dissera isso a deixou um pouco chateada. Seria tão ruim assim estar apaixonado por ela?

Remus percebeu a tristeza em seus olhos. Durou apenas um segundo, todos os outros estavam distraídos, mas Remus era observador. Hermione o mirou e ele sorriu gentilmente para ela – o que a fez corar.

"George, verdade ou desafio?" Harry continuou o jogo.

"Verdade."

"Você já transou com seu irmão?" Harry sussurrou a pergunta, obviamente um pouco envergonhado com sua própria indagação.

"Não." Ele respondeu rindo.

A garrafa brilhou com a sua resposta e ele começou a rir. "Valeu garrafa! Eu estava com sede. Precisava mentir de qualquer forma." Ele tomou um grande golo do uísque de fogo.

Hermione sorriu do desconforto de Harry em saber que os dois haviam mesmo feito sexo. Era um grande tabu, todos eles sabiam disso. Mas de alguma maneira, nenhum deles se incomodava com a troca de afetos dos Gêmeos

"Remus, Verdade ou Desafio?" George perguntou limpando sua garganta.

"Desafio!"

George ponderou por um minuto e levou seus olhos até Hermione. "Você tem que rasgar a blusa de Hermione a força, deixando-a apenas em seu lindo sutiã de renda."

Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar. Como ele pôde? Isto estava indo longe demais. Mas, então ela se virou para olhar para Remus. Aquele mesmo olhar selvagem que ele a lançara antes em seus olhos. Aquele olhar a prendeu na cadeira e ela sentiu uma onda de desejo correr por suas veias. Seu sangue estava pulsando e ela percebeu que as narinas dele se inflaram. Ela sabia que ele podia sentir o cheiro de seu medo tão bem como o de sua excitação. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Hermione…" ele disse em uma voz baixa e obscura que ela não sabia que ele possuía. Sua voz era rouca e ela podia perceber que ele lutava contra o impulso de fazer qualquer coisa contra a vontade dela. "... Se você não quer –"

Hermione de repente levantou sua mão para calá-lo. Ela se surpreendeu com seu ato. "É um desafio! Você escolhe cumpri-lo ou não, não se preocupe comigo!" Ela disse lançando, discretamente, um olhar torto a George.

Remus soltou um grunhido ao perceber a disposição dela. O som a fez tremer. Ele se levantou e, de uma maneira primitiva, rasgou sua blusa. Botões voaram pela cozinha, fazendo barulho ao caírem no chão – o que sobressaltou a todos. O baralho fez Hermione dar um pulo, mas quando ela olhou para Remus notou que seus olhos ainda possuíam a mesma coloração âmbar, mas de alguma forma estavam mais escuros. Ela mordeu seu lábio. Naquele momento, ela perdera qualquer pensamento coerente e lutava contra o impulso de pular em seus braços e beijá-lo fervorosamente.

Gentilmente, comparado a alguns segundos antes, ele escorregou as mangas de sua camisa. Suas mãos ásperas acariciavam sua pele pálida suavemente. Hermione mordeu seu lábio com mais força, tentando reprimir um gemido, mas foi difícil demais e o som acabou por ecoar pela cozinha como uma melodia. Remus grunhiu ao ouvir seu gemido, tentando manter controle do que restava dele. Ele sentia uma terrível necessidade de devastar o corpo de Hermione. Assim que a camisa foi removida, ele continuou a segura-la em suas mãos e voltou para sua cadeira.

Hermione cruzou seus braços, como que para se segurar, instintivamente. Ela estava tentando se cobrir do ar frio que tocava seu corpo quente como gelo, mas também tentava prevenir que os outros olhassem demais. Ela observou todos os homens e seus olhos correndo sobre ela – o que a deixou em um tom de vermelho carmesim.

Sirius riu enquanto Remus respirava fundo. "Fred, verdade ou desafio?" Remus disse tentando ganhar compostura.

"Verdade, para uma mudança!" Ele respondeu brincalhão.

"Você já ficou realmente bêbado, ao ponto de passar realmente mal?"

"Sim!" Ele pausou, para depois se focar em Sirius. "Sirius, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio!" Ele sorriu.

"Pegue outra garrafa de uísque e beba tudo!"

Sirius riu, mas se levantou e arrumou outra garrafa. Hermione o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você vai passar mal!" Hermione disse desaprovadoramente.

"Nada! Eu sou um cara forte!" Ele disse insolentemente. Ela bufou por sua ignorância.

Ele pegou a garrafa e poucos segundos mais tarde ela estava vazia. Hermione estava chocada em como ele terminou a garrafa tão rapidamente. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele começaria e sentir os efeitos da bebida.

"Hermione…" Sirius começou enquanto se inclinava para frente, para perto dela. Seu hálito era quente, cheirando a uísque – o que a fez inalar secamente e devagar. Seus olhos se fecharam. "Verdade ou desafio?"

Ela estava tonta, mas tentou manter o foco. Ela abriu seus olhos e notou a face de Sirius a apenas poucos centímetros de distancia. Ele estava sorrindo. "Verdade!" ela finalmente respondeu.

"Muito bem… Você gostou quando Remus rasgou sua camisa?" Ele perguntou sorrindo modestamente.

"Não!" Ela disse rapidamente, mas a garrafa a traiu. Remus escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos, mas ela ainda pôde ver um sorriso fraco em seus lábios enquanto o resto dos homens ria. "Garrafa idiota!" Ela resmungou.

"Beba um gole, amor!" Ela tomou um gole do uísque. Foi um gole pequeno, mas a bebida queimou sua garganta.

Sirius a encarou indignado. "Você chama isso de gole?" Ele se levantou e pegou um copo. Ela o fitou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ele despejou a bebida e entregou-lhe o copo. "Beba!" ele ordenou.

"Mas…" ela estava prestes a responder, mas conteu-se. Em vez disso, ela pegou o copo e o entornou de uma vez. A bebida desceu rasgando sua garganta – o que a fez tossir um pouco.

"Essa é minha menina!" Ele riu. Ela olhou feio para ele.

"Minha vez!" Ela pausou e mordeu seu lábio. "Remus, verdade ou desafio?" Ela finalmente encontrou coragem para perguntar a ele.

Ele a fitou sorrindo levemente. Enquanto seus olhos continuavam escuros e a estavam deixando louca, seu sorriso era suave e paciente. "Desafio." Ele respondeu.

"Beije Sirius!" Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior novamente.

Eles a olharam surpresos, porém felizes. Eles se encararam e, momentos antes de Remus colar seus lábios finos e macios nos de Sirius, ele a fitou pela ultima vez. Os olhos deles estavam fechados e o beijo era quente e exigente. Hermione sentiu que se continuasse aquele jogo, logo seu acento se tornaria uma poça de água. Eles gemeram e Hermione soltou um gemido baixo – o que fez os dois terminarem o beijo.

Hermione corou e olhou para o outro lado. "Apreciando a vista, amor?" Sirius disse rindo.

"Parece que sim…" Remus completou, suas narinas inflando de novo.

Ela estava envergonhada demais pelo jeito que ela estivera os assistindo para encará-los. Sirius notou o desconforto dela e, mesmo que gostasse de levá-la a loucura, ele não queria que ela se sentisse envergonhada. Ele se inclinou para mais perto e jogou o cabelo dela para trás. O toque suave a surpreendeu, mas ela não se moveu. "Não se preocupe, nós podemos te incluir mais tarde" ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela estava muito chocada. Quando levantou sua cabeça encontrou Sirius a olhando, uma sobrancelha arqueada sugestivamente. Ela corou furiosamente, mas balançou sua cabeça. Sirius riu levemente.

Remus limpou sua garganta e virou-se para Harry: "Verdade ou desafio, Harry?"

"Desafio."

"Se importaria em dar um beijo nos lábios macios de sua melhor amiga?" Ele disse, apontando para Hermione com os olhos.

"Eu te amo, Hermione, mas não. Eu me sentiria embaraçado demais depois." Ele a olhou, como que pedindo desculpas com o olhar e ela entendeu. Ele pegou a garrafa de uísque e tomou dois goles.

Harry olhou ao redor e parou em Fred. "Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Desafio!"

"Conte para sua mãe que você trepou com seu irmão." Harry sabia que estava forçando a barra agora.

Fred pegou a garrafa e tomou dois goles. Com sua garganta queimando, ele disse rapidamente:

"Esse foi um desafio cruel, Harry."

Ele pausou e depois se voltou para Hermione. Ela não tinha achado que sua vez chegaria tão rápido. "Verdade ou Desafio, Granger?"

"Desafio." Ela sorriu desafiadoramente. Ele gostava de desafiá-la, era sempre divertido.

"Tire a sua saia."

Hermione o olhou perplexamente. Mas por uma razão desconhecida, ela encontrou confiança para aceitar o desafio. Ela já estava de sutiã, ficar de calcinha não faria uma grande diferença a esse ponto. Remus e Sirus engoliram em seco quando ela se levantou.

De repente, o efeito que ela tinha neles dobrou sua confiança. Ela lançou um sorriso travesso a eles e levou suas mãos aos botões de sua saia plissada. Ela os desfez lentamente e abriu o zíper ainda mais devagar. Ela queria provocá-los. Posicionou suas mãos em cada lado de sua saia, balançando seus quadris e abaixando sua saia muito lentamente. Ela olhou para todos os homens, mordendo seu lábio. Os Gêmeos estavam sorrindo, já que o efeito de seu strip-tease não era tão efetivo neles, nem em Harry. Enquanto eles se deleitavam em vê-la ficar praticamente pelada, o olhar nos dois bruxos mais velhos era inestimável. Quando a saia finalmente caiu, ela levantou seus pés gentilmente, saindo da peça de roupa. Ela chutou a saia para o lado e sentou-se novamente.

Remus e Sirius soltaram o ar que estiveram segurando, ambos se sentido muito excitados. De repente, a sabe-tudo inocente não era mais tão inocente assim. Eles observaram seu corpo: pernas longas e macias, barriga reta. Ela estava vestindo um sutiã de renda preto e calcinha combinando. Ela estava divinamente sexy. Eles engoliram em seco enquanto tentavam reganhar o foco no jogo, mas foi difícil. De qualquer forma, eles perceberam o olhar travesso de Hermione e sorriram sabendo que ela tinha finalmente percebido o efeito que ela tinha neles.

"Sirius, Verdade ou Desafio?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Verdade." Ele respondeu rapidamente.

"Você me quer?" Ela sussurrou.

Ele meramente balançou a cabeça me resposta e ela riu levemente. "Eu preciso de uma resposta pronunciada."

"Sim!" Ele ofegou.

Ela sorriu, esperando ele continuar o jogo. Mas, ele continuou em silencio; observando-a.

"Sirius, é a sua vez!" Harry declarou.

"Hã?" Ele respondeu sem desviar seus olhos dos de Hermione.

"Eu acho que tá na hora de ir dormir." Ela se levantou rapidamente e começou a sair da cozinha. Ela ouviu dois grunhidos fracos atrás dela e ela riu.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" Ela ouviu o grunhido de Sirius – o que causou arrepios em sua espinha. "O jogo não acabou."

Ela se virou e sorriu fracamente. "Mas já está tarde..." Ela forçou um ganido.

"Eu concordo…" George disse, bocejando repentinamente. Ele trocou um olhar com seu irmão.

"É, eu acho que nós vamos dormir." Fred seguiu rapidamente.

Eles se levantaram e saíram da cozinha rapidamente. Harry entendeu que essa era sua deixa para sair. Ele nem olhou para Sirius e Remus que estavam praticamente babando por sua melhor amiga. Ele murmurou boa noite e beijou sua melhor amiga na testa antes de sair.

"Bem, acho melhor eu ir…" Ela disse suavemente enquanto pegava sua saia. Ela notou que Remus ainda estava segurando sua camisa. Ela evitou o assunto e estava prestes a sair pela porta quando sentiu duas mãos e segurarem fortemente.

"Você não vai a lugar algum, feiticeira!" Ela ouviu Sirius murmurar em seu ouvido.

* * *

_Quem sabe se vocês comentarem bastante eu atualizo rapidinho..?_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_N/T: _**_Já sei, já sei. Fui uma irresponsável e blablablabla. Vacilei, sinto muito! Mas, prometo que vou tentar postar os outros dois últimos capítulos no próximo feriado (Semana Santa, no caso). Beijos!_

_P.S.: Alerta de Menege à troi! ;p_

_Enjoy..._

_[edit]_

_cap. revisado!_

_[/edit]_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: A mesa da cozinha**

* * *

"Bem, acho melhor eu ir…" Ela disse suavemente enquanto pegava sua saia. Ela notou que Remus ainda estava segurando sua camisa. Resolveu evitar o assunto e estava prestes a sair pela porta quando sentiu duas mãos a segurarem fortemente.

"Você não vai a lugar algum_, feiticeira_!" Ela ouviu Sirius murmurar em seu ouvido.

"Você brinca conosco e depois quer nos deixar dessa maneira…" Sirius começou.

"Essa não é uma atitude muito louvável, Senhorita Granger." Remus terminou.

Hermione se virou para encarar os dois homens que agora se aproximavam. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Estava praticamente pelada e eles estavam sem camisa. Tomou muito esforço para ela não pular neles como se fosse uma adolescente hormonal.

Observou o rosto deles para se distrair, mas isso não ajudou. Seus olhos estavam escuros, nublados pelo desejo. Eles sorriram para ela, mas era um sorriso desafiador. Ela sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Eles a queriam e haviam sido claros sobre isso mais cedo.

"Eu realmente acho que deveria ir…" Ela disse ofegante.

Sirius se inclinou para beijar sua clavícula como havia feito mais cedo: beijos suaves que a faziam perder sua linha de pensamentos. Gemeu e seus olhos se fecharam ao toque macio dos lábios dele. Ela sentiu seu estômago se revirar. Mas então, inesperadamente, ela sentiu outro par de lábios no lado oposto de sua clavícula. Remus agora estava acompanhando Sirius. O coração de Hermione batia cada vez mais rápido, ela sentia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Os seus sentidos estavam em combustão.

"Você tem um cheiro tão bom…" Sirius sussurrou.

"Tem um gosto bom, também." Remus completou.

"Eu quero você… Nós dois queremos." Sirius disse entre beijos.

"E eu quero você!" Ela pausou e eles olharam para ela. "Os dois."

Eles grunhiram e trocaram um olhar silencioso. Sirius inclinou-se primeiro e assaltou seus lábios num beijo devastador. O beijo era violento, forte. Era tão desejoso que ela tinha certeza que ele machucaria seus lábios. Sirius não esperou que ela desse passagem para sua língua e forçou seus lábios para invadir a sua boca. Porém, quando ele ganhou acesso, eles lutaram por dominância. Ela gemeu na boca dele.

Enquanto Sirius a beijava, ela sentiu Remus atrás dela, com sua ereção bem evidente pressionando suas costas. As mãos dele vagavam por seu corpo. Ele apertou seus seios: massageou-os delicadamente, como se fossem de uma porcelana muito preciosa. Logo seus mamilos enrijeceram e ele podia claramente cheirar sua excitação. O aroma era enlouquecedor.

Quando ela rompeu o beijo, Sirius e ela estavam ofegantes. Ela nunca havia sido beijada daquela maneira antes. Ela estava tonta e não conseguia ter nenhum pensamento coerente. Remus a virou para ele e foi sua vez de assaltar a boca dela. Beijou-a desejosamente, mas ele não era tão violento quanto Sirius. Ele esperou que ela partisse os lábios para ganhar acesso a sua boca. Mas, como Sirius, eles lutaram por dominância – o que o fez grunhir levemente.

Enquanto Remus beijava Hermione, Sirius ficou atrás dela e ela sentiu sua ereção em suas costas. Mas ele não apertou seus seios. Não, ele se atreveu a ir mais baixo. Sua mão desceu lentamente por dentro de sua calcinha. Ele escorregou seus dedos até encontrar os lábios macios de sua feminilidade. Ele acariciou seu clitóris lentamente – o que enviou arrepios a todo seu corpo. Enquanto ele continuava, ela separou seus lábios dos de Remus e gemeu alto.

Eles riram. Remus começou a desabotoar o sutiã de Hermione e gentilmente retirou a peça, que mesmo bonita era bem inoportuna. Os seios firmes dela agora estavam livres para ele. Ele se abaixou e começou a chupar e beliscar seus mamilos. Ela estava em combustão com toda a atenção que eles estavam dando a ela. Seu estômago estava irrequieto com as sensações que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Mesmo que ela não fosse mais uma virgem, suas experiências posteriores nunca a fizeram se sentir tão quente, tão desesperada. Ela agarrou o cabelo de Remus e puxou sua cabeça para beijá-lo fervorosamente. Ela nunca pensara que faria tal coisa, mas no calor do momento ela não podia pensar claramente. Ele sorriu contra seus lábios, amando a reação da bruxa deles.

Então, Sirius a afastou de Remus gentilmente, fazendo-o protestar. Sirius riu. Carregou Hermione até a mesa sentou-a na beirada. Abriu as pernas dela e se posicionou entre suas pernas. Ela mordeu o lábio. Ele inalou seu aroma que estava o levando a loucura. Ele se abaixou e invadiu sua feminilidade com sua língua. Isso fez com que Hermione arqueasse suas costas. Remus se sentiu um pouco de lado e Hermione não queria que se sentisse assim. Com o pouco de consciência que restava, ela puxou sua calça para trazê-lo para mais perto.

"Tire essa calça!" Ela ordenou ofegante.

Ele não perdeu nem um Segundo e tirou a peça irritante junto com suas boxers. Seu membro comprido se mostrava gloriosamente duro. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram com a vista e ela mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela sentia fome de prová-lo. Remus se aproximou dela e sua pequena mão o segurou. Ela abaixou sua boca até seu membro e tentou colocar o máximo que coubesse em sua boca. Remus grunhiu em êxtase. A boca quente dela era irresistível. Ela movia sua cabeça para cima e para baixo e Remus lutava contra o impulso de agarrar seu cabelo. Em vez disso, ele agarrou a mesa para se suportar. Ocasionalmente, Hermione gemeria enquanto o chupava.

Sirius continuava a cuidar de Hermione. Ele agora penetrando Hermione com dois dedos. Ela sentia uma espécie de formigamento na boca de seu estômago. Seus dedos do pé estavam se enrolando e logo depois Sirius sentiu suas paredes se apertando em volta de seus dedos indicando que ela estava perto de gozar. Ela se afastou de Remus e tentou se segurar.

"Não se detenha! Goza pra gente…" Sirius disse numa voz macia ao perceber o que ela estava tentando fazer.

E isso foi tudo que ela precisou. Ela gozou gritando o nome dele. Remus estava grato que ela tivesse gozado agora pois ele não tinha certeza do quanto mais ele poderia se segurar. Sirius se afastou dela e lambeu seus dedos. Ele sorriu para Remus e o beijou, dando a ele a oportunidade de provar o gosto dela em sua boca.

"Ela tem um gosto maravilhoso, não tem?" Sirius perguntou e Remus acenou a cabeça lambendo seus lábios. "Ela está pronta..." Ele sussurrou.

Hermione os olhou e franziu a testa levemente e então notou que Remus havia tomado o lugar que Sirius estava. Mas dessa vez, Remus ficou em pé. Ela sentiu a ponta de seu membro na sua entradinha e seus olhos se esbugalharam. Ela não tinha certeza se poderia acomodá-lo, pois ele era maior do que qualquer outro cara com quem ela havia dormido antes. Sirius, porém, distraiu-a a beijando. Remus aproveitou o momento para penetrá-la rapidamente. Foi rápido e forte. Hermione gritou seu nome:

"Remussssssssss!"

Sirius riu. Remus começou a empurrar para dentro e para fora de Hermione, sempre rápido e forte. Ela arqueou suas costas e agarrou as bordas da mesa para se segurar. Ele estava causando arrepios por toda sua espinha como ela nunca havia sentido antes. Era tão gostoso, ela não queria que parasse.

"Ó, deuses! É!" Isso foi o pensamento mais coerente que ela teve.

Sirius estava atrás deles os observando. A feiticeira deles estava gemendo e ofegando embaixo de seu amigo. Era uma cena linda, ainda que antes ele já estivesse muito duro, agora ele estava definitivamente mais duro do que nunca. Remus o olhou e acenou a cabeça. Hermione não percebeu o que estava acontecendo até que ela sentiu Remus se inclinando para frente levemente. Ele os virou, a deixando em cima dele, o cavalgando. Remus a segurou apertado na posição e se moveu até que estivesse um pouco mais sobre a mesa. Então, ela percebeu o que iria acontecer.

"Eu…eu não sei…" Ela começou, mas Remus a calou com seu dedo.

"Relaxa… você vai gostar, eu prometo!" Ele piscou pra ela.

Sirius esfregou alguma coisa gelada no seu buraquinho e lentamente enfiou um dedo. A sensação que ela nunca havia tido antes a fez tremer. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela se sentia mais e mais quente com a sensação que Sirius a fazia ter por trás. Então ele enfiou mais um dedo, e ela sibilou de prazer. Como ela podia sentir tanto numa noite só? Ele abriu seus dedos dentro dela levemente para a alargar. Então, depois de alguns minutos ele removeu seus dedos de dentro dela e ela sentiu a cabecinha de Sirius na sua entrada traseira. Ela olhou para Remus ansiosamente e ele sorriu para ela. O sorriso dele a deixou confiante e então Sirius a penetrou. Hermione fez uma careta de dor. Depois que já estava todo dentro dela, Sirius esperou que ela se ajustasse a ele. Então, quando a dor passou, a sensação de estar entre dois homens era deliciosamente sufocante. Ela gemeu frustrada, pois nenhum deles esta se movendo.

"Desculpa, amor… Pronta?" Sirius sussurrou em sua orelha. Ela acenou a cabeça.

Então, sem esperar, Remus começar a se empurrar para dentro e para for a de sua feminilidade mais rápido do que ela esperava. Ela colocou suas mãos uma de cada lado dele para equilibrar seu peso. Então, Sirius começou a sincronizar seus movimentos com os de Remus. Hermione gemia e gritava de prazer enquanto sentia a mesma dormência de mais cedo começar de novo. Só que dessa vez, a sensação era duas vezes mais forte. Remus continuou a penetrá-la, mas estava começando a sentir suas bolas se apertarem e sabia que estava perto de gozar. Sirius também estava perto. Enquanto eles continuavam seus movimentos frenéticos, Hermione estava cada vez mais perto de perder a linha.

"Deuses! Issoooooo!" Ela gritou pela ultima vez enquanto suas paredes se apertavam ao redor do membro de Remus e ela perdeu a linha. Enquanto seu corpo tremia e arrepiava, ela perdeu o equilíbrio no meio de seu orgasmo e caiu em cima de Remus – que também gozou logo depois enquanto gritava seu nome. Depois de mais alguns empurrões, Sirius se juntou a eles.

Ele caiu sobre eles por alguns segundos enquanto tentava ganhar algum controle sobre sua respiração. Quando se acalmou, saiu de Hermione e da mesa. Hermione saiu de cima de Remus, mas tropeçou, pois seu corpo estava fraco e mole. Ela nunca havia experimentado sexo dessa forma e parecia que estava fora de seu corpo. Ela se sentou na cadeira mais próxima para tentar reganhar sua compostura. Remus sentou-se na mesa e olhou para Sirius que estava rindo.

"Tudo bem, amor?" Remus perguntou um pouco preocupado.

Ela acenou a cabeça meramente.

"Tem certeza?" Sirius se ajoelhou em frente a ela sorrindo.

"Sim… É só…" Ela corou.

"O que é?" Remus perguntou, juntando-se a Sirius em frente a Hermione.

Ela olhou para eles que sustentavam um olhar de preocupação genuína. "Eu nunca havia feito sexo desse jeito antes..." Ela admitiu corando num tom de vermelho intenso.

Eles riram. "Você pode ter mais de tais experiências arranjadas." Sirius disse beijando sua testa.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

"Você gostaria?" Remus notou seus olhos esperançosos. Ela acenou a cabeça corando. "Não se envergonhe! Nós definitivamente gostaríamos também."

Eles se levantaram e a acompanharam até o andar de cima. Ela decidiu tomar um banho. Ela tomou um banho rápido e estava prestes a ir para seu quando sentiu duas mãos segurando seus braços. Ela olhou para cima e viu Remus e Sirius a puxarem para o quarto deles.

"Durma conosco esta noite." Eles sussurraram em uníssono.


End file.
